


Tangled The Series Incorrect Quotes

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Funny, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Memes, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some funny incorrect quotes with TTS characters! Most of the quotes are from vines, youtube videos, etc. Ok, enjoy the silliness!
Kudos: 40





	Tangled The Series Incorrect Quotes

Cass: I don't need friends. They dissapoint me.

~

Varian: So here's a picture of Ruddiger-  
*picture is of Ruddiger's head on a buff body*  
Varian: AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH BLEGH!  
*Varian falls out of chair*  
Varian: *speaking gibberish* DIE! I GET YOU GONE, FOUL DEMON! GET OUT OF HERE!

~

*Eugene jumpscares Lance*  
Lance: AHHHH! Stop! You could have dropped my croissant!

~

Catalina: On all levels except physical, i am a wolf.  
Catalina: Arf!

~

Keira: For all of you guys saying i'm 9, i'm 11 so shut the f**k up.

~

i'm out of ideas.


End file.
